The life of Sara Sidle
by OT6AllTheWay-BCNSTT
Summary: What sara's childhood was like.Warning charcter death.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Sara Sidle Chapter 1

A Crime Investigator Fan Fiction

**Hi my name is Sara Sidle and I would like to tell you what my life has been like starting from the beginning. **

**My life was great from my birth to my thirteenth birthday. If you had known me then you would have my life was perfect I didn't have a huge house and my parents weren't rich but my parents were pushover and let my brother and I get away with everything. When I was younger my dad would make up excuses to my school and spend the day with me. **

**And then for no reason he changed, for the worst. My parent had owned a small bed and breakfast, but was soon forced to soon sell it. My dad had gotten a job at some at some law firm. Maybe it was the stress that changed him, I don't know.**

**It became common for Jason and I to fall asleep to our parents screaming their head off at each other. That soon escalated and one night my dad slapped my mom. **

**Jason and I were watching TV when my dad came home. My mom made some comment about him never being home anymore, he yelled at her, she yelled back, and he slapped her. I was ten at the time and didn't know the extent of what had happened. My dad begged for her forgiveness and promised to never to it again. I think we all know how that turned out. **

**And then I was celebrating my thirteenth birthday. I remember it the most because only was it the day my life changed. I was born October 27, which means every birthday was spent in a classroom. My dad had taken me out when I was little, but these days I was lucky if no one noticed me. **

**School was hell; I had become a reclusive loner and didn't have any friends. I was mostly bullied mentally. With that and my situation I turned towards Science. The club allowed me to avoid home and built the path towards my future. **

**The day flew by and before I knew it the final bell rung and I was off to Science Club. The teacher, Mr. Kahm, was my favorite. He never tried to get me to open up and make some friends. Though it did bug me that I knew he knew something was up and he didn't do anything. But I have put that behind me and have moved one. **

**The club is over at 5 so I always walked home. I took my time enjoying the peace and quite. I was lost in my own world and it took me a minute to realize my house was lit up with police lights. I snuck in to find my dad on the kitchen floor with a knife in his back. My brother was on the stairs staring at nothing and my mom was being read her rights.**

**They found my mom guilty and deemed her insane. Social Services claimed custardy of Jason and I and life looked bleak. I was separated from Jason one night and hadn't heard from him in twenty three years tomorrow. In five years I was in a total of twelve foster homes. I was re-homed for every excuse under the sun. But I had realized I wanted to get justice to those who need it most. I studied hard went to college and became a Criminal Investigator. **

**I moved to San Francisco after my eighteenth birthday and when I graduated college I got a job at their crime lab. With my free time I went to lectures and met Gil Grissom, who was giving a lecture on Entomology. He lived in Las Vegas and would only be in town for a couple of weeks. We became fast friends and the day before he left he promised to call if he ever needed help.**

**I had begun living my life when I received the phone call. Needless to say my welcome was not very warm. I was brought in to investigate one-of-their-own, Warrick Brown. But I was offered a permanent job and now I view them as family. **

**I have moved on with Grissom and just may finally give Greg a chance. Who knows what will happen.**

Catherine set the letter down on the table and tried to hold her tears back. She and Sara had never been close but she didn't hate the girl. If only she had gotten to know the brunette.

"Did anyone know? It does explain everything. Why she never spent holidays with family." Nick shook his head and got up. "Was there anything we could have know. Were we ignoring the signs?"

"No Nick, we can't go blaming ourselves. When she wanted you to know she would have told you."

"Wait you knew Griss?" The Texan stared at his boss in disbelief, mirroring his co-workers.

"She told me that night she was brought in on a DUI. She told me everything."

Catherine quickly sat down as a thought came to her. "So wait that was why she acted that way towards Domestic Violence, I can't believe I yelled at her. " She buried her face in her arms and thought back to the last couple weeks.

**Lindsey was celebrating her sixteenth birthday in a couple days and had agreed to have a family day if she could hang with her friends on the actual day. The night before "Family day" Sara had the night off, and since Gil knew she liked to keep busy, she was assigned to go get the food. There was a little Grocery store opened all night not far from Sara's house. It wasn't until she was ready to check out that anything happened. **

**She was standing in line when the three guys came in. Each armed with guns; they ordered everyone to stand by the wall and to look at the ground. The shoppers quietly complied and the men snatched up the money. **

**Sara figured they would grab the money and leave, the men had other plans. With bags full, they opened fire. People tried to run, but by the time police got their and intervened everyone was dead or critically injured. **

**Las Vegas Crime Lab was called in and Nick and Warrick were assigned. Neither were told anything so it blew them away when on the list of people brought to the hospital was none other than Sara Sidle.**

**They called up the others and quickly but thoroughly did their jobs. Never in their life have they ever wanted ever dreaded the time consuming process more than that night. When they got to the hospital it was already day and the team was there. **

**Gil saved them a seat and told them all they knew was that she was in critical condition. Hours later a doctor came out and told them the breaking news. She was rushed into surgery but was too weak. She didn't make.**

**In shock all Jim could do was nod his head and thank the doctor. With no family the team put together the funeral and a couple days later they came together to clean out her apartment. Where they found the letter and realized they didn't as much as they had thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry Forgot this

Summery-What Sara's childhood was like.

Disclaimer-I don't own CSI or any of the characters.


End file.
